Traque
by Lalaith-sama
Summary: Une série de meutre mais pas de corps. Un faux doigt humain, réplique de celui de l'agent Seeley Booth, pour seul indice. Retiré de l'enquête en raison du manque de cadavre, Bones n'a plus le choix : travailler seule...
1. Prologue

Note : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas...

Note 2 : Je ne suis qu'au début de la saison deux, donc pas de spoil .

Tempérance rapprocha son visage du crâne de la momie Égyptienne. Du bout des doigts, elle l'effleura, comme une mère aurait caressé un nouveau-né. Être une femme célibataire et sans enfant ne la dispensait pas de cet étrange sentiment primitif dicté par une quelconque chimie, plus connue sous le nom d'instinct maternelle, et ce malgré une affirmation contraire qui avait pourtant le mérite d'être aussi claire que convaincante.

Brennan se redressa et, après avoir étouffé un bâillement trahissant une fatigue dut aux quelques six de travail d'affilé avec pour unique interruption une pause toilette qui ne pouvait attendre, elle s'empara de son bloc-note et y nota les dernières informations récoltées, bouclant par la même occasion le dossier « momie égyptienne 245 ».

« Je te l'avais pourtant dis qu'on aurait finit avant le lever du soleil. » Fit-elle au macchabée.

Après avoir remplit quelques documents plus ou moins intéressants, Brennan s'affala sur sa chaise de bureau, pris sa tête entre ses mains et se massa les tempes. Elle resta ainsi un bon quart d'heure, savourant le silence matinal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle estima qu'un café ne serait pas de trop. Elle se releva péniblement en maugréant contre ce fichus mal de crâne qui s'était installé cinq minutes auparavant.

Le téléphone sonna. Avec de sourde protestation, Tempérance décrocha.

« Ici le docteur Tempérance Brennan, j'écoute.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Sully du FBI. J'ai besoin de votre aide de toute urgence.

-Que se passe t'il ?

-Nous venons de recevoir un colis anonyme et tout porte à croire que l'auriculaire retrouve à l'intérieur appartient à l'agent Seeley Booth…"


	2. Dans l'obscurité

**Note** : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Oulà, j'en ai mis du temps à le porter ce chapitre -. Désoler de vous le dire mais il faudra vous y habituer ^^. Je préfère prendre mon temps pour rédiger un texte et vous proposez un texte travailler.

En tout cas, bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Temperance se crispa. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Inlassablement, elle réexamina l'auriculaire. A coté d'elle, Angela ne tenait pas en place bien qu'elle se garda d'interrompre sa meilleure amie, ne murmurant de temps en temps qu'un vague "ma puce ».

Quelques heures auparavant, Zack avait dut enlever la chair pourrissante et Hodgins s'était empressé d'examiner les insectes et les lambeaux restant. L'analyse de l'ADN s'était résulté par un échec: quelqu'un avait soigneusement mélangé le sang original avait un sang étranger, rendant ainsi impossible toute analyse sanguine. Hormis ce fait, les assistants de Brennan avaient découvert que le doigt avait été sectionné à l'aide d'une scie sauteuse, procédé qui, comme l'avait soigneusement précisé Zack avec un manque de tact exemplaire, devait être particulièrement douloureux et dangereux, précision qui par ailleurs relevait plus de l'affirmation que de la supposition.

La légende raconte que suite à ces propos quelques peu déplacé, Angela entra dans une rage aussi soudaine qu'inattendue qui se composait de stylos volant, baffes majestueuses ainsi que de hurlements hystériques qui selon les dires de Jack avaient fait trembler les murs de tout l'Institut Jeffersonian.

« J'y suis ! S'écria soudainement Jack en courant vers Tempérance.

-Alors ? Demanda cette-dernière d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Voyez-vous, très chère collègue, ce que vous tenez dans vos mains n'est pas un vrai doigt.

-Jack, arrête avec tes conneries et expliques toi, intervient Angela.

-Nous avons affaire ici à un procédé d'imitation que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. Encore une fois, ce sont mes insectes qui m'ont mis sur la voix car voyez-vous, charmantes demoiselles, ce ne sont pas les asticots que l'ont retrouves habituellement chez un humain mais chez un cochon !

-Alors Booth va bien ! Conclut Angela

-Cela reste à vérifier, rétorqua Brennan.

-Chérie, s'il te plaît, ne pourrais-tu pas faire preuve rien qu'une fois d'un minimum d'optimisme ? Comme tout le monde ?

-Angie, depuis quand Tempérance connaît-elle les mots « optimisme » et « comme tout le monde » ? Fit Jack.

-Désoler, parfois j'oublie que nous avons affaire à un être à part.

-Voyons, depuis le temps.

-Je sais, c'est désolant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh ! Ne parlez pas de moi comme ça ! S'indigna le dit être à part. Ce n'est même pas vrai ! »

Angela et Hodgins éclatèrent de rire sous le regard dépassé de leur amie qui ne trouvait plus rien à dire si ce n'est des « mais » peu convaincants

* * *

Je cours sans m'arrêter, osant à peine me retourner de peur de les voir. Je ne perçois rien d'autre si ce n'est l'obscurité. Je suis dans un lieu humide, je le sens aux parois visqueuses qui sont devenues mon seul environnement. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps et seule cette pensée me garde encore en vie. J'ai toujours cru qu'avant de mourir, je verrais ma vie défiler sous mes yeux. Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est faux car face à la mort, un homme ne peut que songer à tout ce qu'il n'a pas eut le temps d'accomplir, à tout ce qu'il n'a pas eut le temps de dire.

_Je t'en pris, pardonne mon incompétence…_


	3. Eclats de verre

Tempérance scruta le moindre recoin de la cave dans l'espoir de trouver un éventuel indice, si tenté qu'il en existait bien un. Apparemment, non. Malgré la détermination dont elle faisait preuve, Brennan était loin d'être une idiote et elle savait qu'après quinze heure de recherche intensive dans un endroit clos de huit mètre carré, il y avait peu de chance qu'un détail lui eut échappé, ce qui par la suite se révèlera exacte.

"C'est étrange, lui fit Camille, habituellement le lieu du crime regorge d'indice. Une idée sur la question ?  
-Je ne sais pas, avoua Temperance, à moins que...  
-A moins que quoi ?  
-Je ne suis pas sûr.  
-Dites toujours, au point où l'on en est.  
-Il pourrait s'agir d'un médecin, voire d'un anthropologue.  
-Un médecin qui se reconvertit dans le crime ? Souligna Camille, perplexe.  
-Ces meurtres sont trop parfait et puis n'oublions pas le doigt, riposta Brennan.  
-La recherche prime et parfois certains sacrifices sont nécessaires...  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Connais-tu la faculté de médecine de Montréal ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs mais il semblerait que des chercheurs aient mit au point un système permettant de créer une partie complète du corps humain, notamment les doigts.  
-Alors tu penses que...  
-Cela me semble même évident." Conclût Camille.

Temperance se mordit la lèvre, septique. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, loin de là, mais elle semblait si irréelle, comme sortit tout droit d'un conte de fée. Si cette supposition s'avérait juste, alors l'enquête serait finit. Cela lui semblait facile. Trop même. Et puis Seeley dans tout cela ? Il était partit enquêter sur un célèbre gang de Los Angeles, Mala Salvatrucha et Brennan avait beau se creuser la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à établir un lien entre la fac de Montréal et ce gang de Los Angeles.

Camille soupira tout en jetant un regard réprobateur à Tempérance qui malgré ledit regard continuait de débiter arguments, menaces et autres semblant de phrases plus ou moins trancriptibles à un agent du FBI qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Les deux anthropologues se trouvaient dans le bureau d'un certain agent McDougal, un quadragénaire à l'haleine de phoque et au caractère facilement irritable. Stéréotype même de l'homme divorcé qui voyait ses gosses deux fois par an et dont l'ex-femme avait ré-épousé un homme riche et séduisant, possédant également toutes les qualités que l'agent ne disposait pas,-comme l'avait judicieusement souligné Tempérance à l'oreille de Camille-, murmurant bien trop fort pour cela échappe à McDougal. Ce-dernier avait gratifié les deux femmes d'un regard noir qui en disait long sur l'amour qu'il portait aux commérages féminins.

"Je suis désolé mais votre travail s'arrête là ! Répéta-il pour la énième fois. Sans corps, vous devenez inutile pour l'avancée de l'enquête.  
-Je travaille avec l'agent Booth, répliqua Tempérance. Je connais sa façon de résonner et mes connaissances sur le comportement humain vous seront d'une aide précieuse.  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi l'étude du comportement humain aide dans la recherche de personne disparues car justement, avec sa qualité de disparu, je doute fort que vous soyez en mesure d'étudier la manière dont l'agent Booth remue le petit doigt.  
-Je ne parlais de pas de Booth, mais de ces ravisseurs !  
-Encore faudrait-il connaître l'identité de ces dits ravisseurs, rétorqua l'agent.  
-Justement ! Présentez-moi les suspects et je pourrais déterminer...  
-D'après Booth, l'interrogatoire n'est pas votre fort, coupa t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.  
-Il a dit ça ? Fit Tempérance à la fois surprise et indignée. Camille ! Continua t-elle à l'adresse de cette-dernière avec un semblant de désespoir.  
-Compte pas sur moi" répondit-elle

Brennan grogna et, sans demander son reste, elle quitta le bureau. Finalement, elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule...

Blanc. Je ne distinguais rien d'autre à part ce maudit blanc. Je levai ma main droite et je la postai face à mon visage. Je ne la voyais pas. Un spasme glacé me secoua et mes cheveux s'hérissèrent sur ma nuque. J'étais aveugle. La panique m'envahissait et je commençais à haleter. Bon sang, vieux, ressaisis-toi ! Soudain, un grand fraca résonna à ma droite et des fragements glacés se logèrent dans ma bouche. Machinalement, j'avalai ma salive. Une douleur fulgurante me déchira alors la gorge et du sang envahit ma bouche. C'étaient des éclats de verre et comme un con je les avais avalé...


	4. Souffle ardent

Dernier chapitre de Traque. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont si gentillement laissé une review. J'espère que vous aimerez cette fin ;).

* * *

Tempérance regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, prenant garde de ne pas ciller. Finalement, elle posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme et rapprocha son visage du sien. Pendant un court instant, l'homme crut recevoir ce baiser tant convoité mais au dernier moment, alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, Brennan détourna la tête et elle murmura à son oreille d'une voix suave, presque suppliante :

« S'il te plait, Nelson »

Ledit Nelson soupira et ce n'était qu'après une longue minute d'attente qu'il répondit :

« C'est bien parce-ce que c'est toi, Tempe. »

* * *

Camille cria. Cri de rage entremêlée de douleur qui se répercuta dans tous l'Institue, provoquant une vague de panique parmi les employés. Des agents de sécurité, arme à la main, se précipitèrent vers la salle plongée dans le noir d'où provenait le cri. Bien qu'ils reconnurent la jeune femme, ils ne purent s'empêcher de reculer tant la vision semblait tout droit sortit d'un film d'horreur. Dans sa main droite, Camille tenait les restes d'un téléphone portable, le sien en l'occurrence, qui visiblement n'avait pas survécu au dernier appel.

« Dr Sayoran ? » Risqua l'un des agents.

Camille le regarda un bref instant, puis sans prévenir, elle éclata de rire. Un rire à la fois nerveux et joyeux.

« Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! »

Les rares personnes qui purent assister à cette scène se demandèrent sérieusement si le Docteur Sayoran avait encore toute sa tête.

* * *

« C'est ici »

Nelson désigna un vieil entrepôt. Tempérance haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oh ! Tempe, tu me connais.

-C'est bien ça le problème.

-Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

-Anthropologiquement parlant, la confiance n'est qu'une forme d'auto-sastifaction qui…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je m'en vais.

-Non ! »

Nelson sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, Tempe ?

-Je suis désolée, je ne recommencerais pas. Content ? Fit-elle non sans un regard noir envers Nelson.

-D'après mes sources, un agent du FBI est actuellement retenu prisonnier dans ce bâtiment., Reprit ce-dernier comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Et quelles sont tes sources ?

-Un vieux pote de la mafia. »

Brennan esquissa un sourire. Elle connaissait Nelson depuis une dizaine d'année. Une relation qui aurait put devenir sérieuse si Monsieur n'avait pas décidé que jouer au petit mafieux était un jeu amusant. S'en suivit une rupture sans précédent. Bones avait mit plus d'une semaine à retrouver sa trace.

« L'enquête s'éternise » Pensa t-elle amèrement.

* * *

Angela mit un certain temps avant de remarqué que sa bouche était grande ouverte, laissant ainsi s'échapper un mince filet de bave qui terminait sa course sur le sol fraîchement lavé. Honteuse, elle s'essuya le menton.

« Tu te fous de moi ?

-Et depuis je me « fous » de mes employés ? Rétorqua Camille en soulignant l'expression peu convenable que venait d'utiliser Angela.

-C'est tout simplement… Dingue !

-Je sais.

-Incroyable ! Dément !

-Je sais.

-Dingue !

-Déjà dit.

-Alors Booth n'est pas en danger ?

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Interrogea Angela en haussant un sourcil.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr »

Camille l'avais murmuré, plus pour elle que pour sa collègue. Sans savoir pourquoi, un étrange pressentiment lui tordait les entrailles.

* * *

Il régnait dans l'entrepôt une atmosphère moite et étouffante à laquelle s'ajoutait une obscurité telle qu'on ne voyait pas à trois mètre devant soi. Nelson tressaillit. S'éclairant à la faible lumière de son portable, Tempérance ouvrait la marche. Chacun de ses pas résonnaient comme des tambours et le cœurs des deux compagnons battaient au même rythme ; lent, lourd, bruyant.

A bout de cinq minutes qui leurs avaient parût une éternité, ils atteignirent une porte en fer rouillé. Le sang de Nelson battait dans ses oreilles et il n'entendit qu'un échos lointain du grincement strident qui résonna dans tout l'habitat lorsque Brennan ouvrit la porte.

Une lumière blanche les enveloppa, les aveuglants pendant un instant. Nelson étouffa un cri et Tempérance s'agrippa à son bras, plus par instinct que par réelle peur. Devant eux se trouvait un long couloir au mur blanc. Tous les trois mètres, sur le mur gauche, se trouvait une fenêtre aux vitres teintées de telle sorte qu'on ne pouvait pas voir de l'autre coté.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda Nelson.

-Protège tes yeux » répondit fermement Brennan.

Il s'exécuta. La jeune femme, quant à elle, prit une grande inspiration puis, sans prévenir, elle donna un puissant coup de pied dans la fenêtre la plus proche qui dans un grand fracas explosa en millier de petit bout de verre.

* * *

_Ma gorge me lacère et sous la douleur je garde mes yeux fermés. Un drôle de son, produit par mes gémissements noyés dans le sang, sort de ma bouche. Je ne peux plus respirer et rapidement, les dernières forces qui me reste me quitte et je tombe lourdement sur le sol Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin._

_Pourtant, contre tout espoir, je sens une mains se poser contre mon torse et un souffle chaud, ardent même, réchauffe mon visage glacé. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois un ange penché au-dessus de moi. Etrangement, les traits de cette apparition divine ne me sont pas inconnus. Mais je ne peux y méditer d'avantage que les ténèbres m'entourèrent._

**Epilogue**

« L'un des plus gros canular de l'histoire de la science, mis en œuvre pas des étudiants de la faculté de médecine de Montréal, faillit entraîner la mort d'un agent du FBI, Seeley Booth.

Mettant en scène de fausses scènes de crime, ces étudiants démontrèrent l'efficacité de leur toute dernière invention : un logiciel qui permettrait de reproduire à l'identique le génome humain, et ce à partir de pied de porc.

Mais jusqu'où va la science ? »

Hodgins jeta le journal sur la table et regarda ses amis assis en face de lui.

« Et après on me traite de parano obsédé par la théorie de la conspiration. »

Seeley sourit et rapidement, il fut imité par Tempérance, Jack, Camille, Zack et Angela.

« Vous savez, dit l'agent du FBI d'une voix encore enrouée pas l'incident, ces gosses n'étaient au fond pas très méchant. Ils voulaient juste s'amuser un peu. Et puis je ne suis resté dans l'entrepôt qu'une petite heure. Le reste du temps j'étais dans un laboratoire.

-S'amuser à vos dépends c'est guère pardonnable, répliqua Brennan, et peut importe la raison. Mais comment l'avez-vous appris ? Demanda t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Camille et Angela.

-L'un des étudiants m'a appelé et m'a tout raconté.

-N'empêche, continua Angela, cette histoire est vraiment dingue. Enfin, il y a eut plus de peur que de mal.

-Parle pour toi » rétorqua Booth.

Il échangea un regard complice avec Tempérance et soudain il comprit. A cet instant, il fut heureux que cette satané « farce » eut lieu, même si à cause de ça Tempérance l'avait involontairement blessé.

« Alors comme ça les anges ne vivent pas qu'au paradis… ».

* * *

Retrouvez la suite des aventures de Booth et Brennan dans _Battle Royale, _à venir très prochainement.

Une ptite review *o*


End file.
